(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium recording a system performance monitoring program, and a system performance monitoring method and apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium recording a system performance monitoring program for monitoring performance of a server system comprising a plurality of servers connected to each other over a network to provide prescribed services, and a system performance monitoring method and apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Many contracts for outsourcing services using a server system include service level agreement, such as response time from a client's request to a server system's response. Therefore, monitoring of system performance is required for checking whether the agreed service level is maintained.
FIG. 15 shows an example of a typical system performance monitoring apparatus.
In this server system, a user side 940 comprising a plurality of clients 941 accesses a system side 930 comprising a plurality of servers 931, 932, and 933 to use prescribed services. In related art, to monitor the performance of the server system, an internal monitoring apparatus 901 or an external system performance monitoring apparatus 902 which monitors the performance inside or outside of the system 930 is provided. Both apparatuses may be provided.
The internal monitoring apparatus 901 is installed as a part of the system 930 to internally measure response time with a monitoring agent. In the external system performance monitoring apparatus 902, a monitoring client 912 accesses a contracted service periodically and checks whether a time required for a response is not over agreed response time.
By the way, the server system increases throughput, or the number of simultaneous processes as the number of accesses increases. Therefore, access concentration may deteriorate response processing and processing speed may slow to an impractical level. In view of this situation, a system has been proposed, which previously obtains a correlation between simultaneity of processes and response time, and evaluates the operating status of the server system by monitoring simultaneity of processes of the server system as a system parameter (for example, refer to paragraphs [0046]-[0077] and FIG. 3 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-302547).
Such an existing system performance monitoring technique using the external system performance monitoring apparatus 902 has a drawback in which the operating status is not detected unless the apparatus 902 accesses the system. For example, although response time varies depending on situation such as peak hours or off hours, the external system performance monitoring apparatus 902 accesses the system, irrespective of the situation, so that the apparatus 902 cannot evaluate the system performance with taking the situation into consideration. In addition, the apparatus 902 cannot find the cause of a low service level, such as a long response time, if detected, and also cannot predict future performance. Specifically, recent large-scale systems do not allow an administrator to easily specify the cause of a problem.
On the other hand, the internal monitoring apparatus 901 internally provided in the system 930 passively monitors the system. To measure response time of a specified service, this apparatus 901 waits an access to be made for the service. Further, to evaluate performance of the system under a desired simultaneity condition, the apparatus 901 waits until the system gets into the desired condition. Therefore, the system cannot be monitored at desired timing and under desired conditions.
There is another drawback in which a user-view response time, that is, a time from client's issuance of a request to client's reception of a response cannot be measured.
As described above, in related art, detailed monitoring with taking the situation of the system into consideration may be difficult, such as monitoring of processing time of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) or response time that is required for a desired service at desired timing and under desired conditions.